The invention relates to a high intensity radiation apparatus, and to fluid recirculating systems associated therewith.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,027,185 (Nodwell et al) and 4,700,102 (Camm et al) disclose high intensity radiation apparatus of a type generally similar to the present invention. Each patent discloses an elongated cylindrical arc chamber fitted with coaxial, longitudinally separated electrodes positioned within the chamber. Gas and liquid injected at the inlet of the chamber generate a vortexing motion so that a liquid wall is formed adjacent the arc chamber which cools the arc periphery and increases electrode life.
In the above patents, and in all similar devices known to the inventors, residual momentum and gravity move the liquid and gas from the arc chamber into a receiving tank or sump, in which the liquid and gas are separated for further re-use by ancilliary equipment, such as fluid pumps and compressors. This ancilliary equipment accounts for a major portion of the capital cost of the apparatus, and furthermore requires the most maintenance. Also, relying on momentum and gravity to remove fluid from the arc chamber has been found to reduce potential efficiency of the apparatus, and also impose limitations upon installation of the apparatus as follows.
Fluid turbulence and flow restriction at the outlet of the chamber tend to consume excess power, and also to increase risk of liquid splashes reaching an adjacent electrode, which reduces life of the electrode. Furthermore, pressure of the gas and liquid dumped into a sump was not recovered in the prior art apparatus, thus contributing to operating energy requirements.
Dumping of liquid from the arc chamber under gravity, as used in the prior art apparatus, requires that the sump be positioned below and close by the arc chamber. This imposes severe limitations on installation of the arc chamber with respect to other portions of the apparatus.